


Footsie

by Supersoda



Category: Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, pure fluff, this gave me a cavity just writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: Garth decides he wants to play a little footsie, Imra is not impressed





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well, it's been FOUR years since I've written anything Legion related and I'm back bringing you Garth/Imra fluff (or as I call them Pink Lightning) after binge watching the cartoon and binge reading the cartoon's comics 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

If there is one thing Garth hated it was paperwork. Here he was on the very rare occasion where both he and Imra had some time off. It was a beautiful day, they could do anything they wanted, the world was their oyster, as Superman would say. Yet here they were, sitting in total silence, doing Legion paperwork. 

He set down the review of Timber Wolf’s mission report and took a chance to stretch. He took up most of the couch lying along its length with is feet on Imra’s lap at the other end. He noticed that she seemed unaware of his movements and was deep into the Legions quarterly expense report.

“Hey,” he poked her in the arm with his toe, causing her holo-screen to move. Garth expected a glare or even a quirked eyebrow, especially since she didn’t like it when he touched her with his feet, but she paid him no attention. Garth frowned until a thought popped into his head.

He decided to have a little fun. 

He tried again, poking her arm, but with a little more force “hey”, the only reaction being a blink. 

Garth slipped his foot out of her lap and nudged her elbow, no response. He ever so slowly worked his foot up her arm saying “hey” each time. so far his only sign that Imra was registering any of this was an ever so slight clench of her jaw that to anyone else, would have gone unnoticed. 

He poked her jaw, saying “hey” and waited, waited to see if she would give into it all, Imra only scrolled to the next page. Garth took a minute to think. Did he dare go any farther? Did he dare incur the wrath of Imra Ardeen master telepath and Legion founder? But most importantly, did he dare anger his loving girlfriend? Garth thought this all through until he reached his answer,

Yes, yes he did. 

Garth ever so slowly poked Imra in the cheek with his toe, 

“Hey”. The silence seemed to swallow the room. He waited a moment before going in again,

“H-” before his foot could make contact with her face again, Imra grabbed his ankle,

“What,” Imra’s voice had an edge, a sign that she was truly stressed about the expense reports, “What is it Garth Ranzz that is so important that you feel the need to put you foot on my face” she didn’t look at him for a moment, clearly finishing the paragraph she was working on. When she did meet his gaze, she saw the surprise at her reaction in his eyes. Imra didn’t usually snap at anyone unless she had a good reason. Garth did realize how worn out she looked and instantly felt guilty for pestering her. Imra noticed and took a deep breath, letting go of Garth’s ankle and putting down the holo-screen.

“I’m sorry Garth I didn’t mean to snap at you.” the edge and irritation in her voice was gone, and her eyes held once again a kindness unique only to her, “what did you want to tell me.” 

Garth sat up and pressed a kiss on her cheek “I love you”. Imra smiled, letting the stress melt from her body.

“You realize that you kissed me the same place you had your sock” she commented leaning into him, Garth laughed and scooched closer wrapping his arms around her. 

“Eh, I’ve kissed you when you were covered in Space Squid goo, a little sock doesn’t bother me.” Imra laughed, god how Garth loved her laugh. She checked the time on the holo-screen and turned her gaze back up at him,

“I think we’ve worked enough for today, how about we go get some lunch” Garth pressed a kiss into her hair

“You just said the magic words”.


End file.
